As increasingly unfettered mobility has become a normal part of modern life, people frequently desire to determine a quality of a particular travel destination. They may want to know typical traffic conditions of a particular road, whether a particular neighborhood is safe and accommodating to children, or whether a particular area is more residential or commercial in nature. Someone may desire this information for their own direct benefit, or alternatively, for use in supervising travel of others who they are responsible for, such as their children or employees. Teachers or parents may require that children for whom they are responsible avoid certain locations or adhere to certain pre-defined routes on their way to and from school or other destinations. Employers, in an effort to enhance worker productivity, may wish to enforce schedules defining where employees should be at particular times during the work day.
Locatable mobile devices such as mobile telephones, cellular-enabled personal computers and GPS systems provide reliable means to determine the location of a user. It would be desirable to provide effective methods for determining a quality of a particular geographic area and for establishing and maintaining mobility control over a user of a locatable mobile device.